VS Battles Wiki
WELCOME The purpose of the wiki is to give an outlook and observation of the strength and powers of characters from a variety of different fictional franchises. Valid reasons for contributions and power-scaling should be displayed, and if possible, calculation links for said feats. Respect the opinions made by others, and only argue if you perceive the information to be incorrect. Main: Character Profiles Here is a list of important pages: * Fictional Franchises * Character Tiering * Standard Format for Character Profiles * Instructions about Calculations * Powers and Abilities * Wiki Terms * The VS Battles staff * Other Important pages Important Wiki Rules It is greatly appreciated if you help out by reporting rule violations in this forum thread, and if it does not gain attention, report the incident directly to the wiki staff. Also, please note that violating a rule in another's turn does not allow exemption, for example: breaking a rule because "the other member broke the rules as well" is not an acceptable excuse. * Please utilize proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible. * Strictly use source code editing, as this simplifies the work for other editors later on, since the page structures otherwise turn extremely messy. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using hate-speech (ethnic, homophobic, against autistic, disabled, or mentally ill, etcetera), and rude, vulgar, sexist or offensive language. * Using sockpuppet handles is strongly forbidden, especially to circumvent blocks. This will result in the block duration being greatly increased for all of the relevant accounts. * Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with/that you know much about, and present evidence or logical arguments why they should be rated a certain way. * Do NOT insert unmotivated ratings into profiles simply because you happen to like or dislike the characters. This will likely lead to a block. * If you notice that another user has inserted blatantly false ratings, please inform the administrators about the incident, as well as about the member responsible for the aforementioned incorrect edits. * Given that the Marvel and DC comic book franchises have been shared by hundreds of different writers, we have specific power-scaling regulations for their characters. * Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you want to create any original/fan-made character profiles, do so on this Wiki. All characters in profiles must originate in notable popular original works. * Do not create any joke profiles. They are not funny, are insulting towards fans of the franchises, and do not fit into our rating system. Also avoid creating profiles for fan characters, advertisement characters, YouTube personalities, or similar. If you wish to add such pages, go to this wiki. * If you want to a certain character profile to be created, but lack the experience and knowledge to do so, you can visit this forum thread, but be careful to read the rules and instructions. Do not expect that it will automatically be created, and do not spam user pages with requests. * You are only allowed to add threads from other sites to the bottom "Win" and "Loss" sections of character pages if they are consistent with our tiering system. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. * Please don't show severe irrational bias. For example, saying things such as Archie Sonic is Omnipotent, that Naruto can solo Marvel, or that Giorno Giovanna can solo all of fiction. * Impersonating other members is not allowed. * Avoid talking badly about other Wikis and communities, as we do not want any conflicts or bad blood. * We are trying to keep this wiki all-ages accessible, so please think twice before inserting offensive, disturbing, or disgusting text, descriptions, or images into the profiles, and feel free to help out to change such content. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. * Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. This will result in an immediate ban without any warning. * Statements implying substance abuse, even indirect ones, will result in a block. This rule will apply regardless of the circumstances, no matter how inflammatory the other member is being. * Do not post links to pornographic material. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. * Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless its a comics version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. * Plagiarising other people's work and claiming that it is yours is not acceptable. * While using profiles from other wikis as references for statistics is generally not prohibited, if the reasoning for the statistics can not be explained if asked, or if the profiles are badly translated they might be deleted. Discussion Rules * Before starting to argue, please read the logical fallacies page. * Don't repeatedly quote each other back-and-forth within the forums or message walls. This easily creates a long line of massive posts that make the threads nearly unreadable. * Don't complain about Dragon Ball power ratings without explicit feats from the new anime series. We have heard all of the arguments many times before, and are so sick and tired of constantly dealing with it that bringing them up has turned into a block-worthy offence. * Avoid creating VS threads with Bleach characters. The manga is on its last legs, hence all statistics of current characters are subject to change. We are tired of constantly locking such threads. However, using any deceased characters for VS threads is fine. * Don't try to level up Madara Uchiha and the rest of the Naruto franchise to Lightspeed as we have already discussed this repeatedly, and has turned very annoying and obnoxious, unless a new canon movie comes out with new information. Similarly, do not try to unreasonably upgrade Kaguya, as there are too enormous contradictions involved to remotely accept it. * Please do not try to level up Johnny Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to Multiverse level+ because he "hits with the force of infinite universes". This is an extremely biased and contradicted interpretation of how his powers work. * Please do not try to level up Novel Kars to tier 1-A or Tier 0 as we have discussed this repeatedly, and multipling statistics by infinity does not remotely translate into those tiers. * Don't try to level up Yu Yu Hakusho to casual planet busters, as this has also previously been discussed over and over and has turned redundant. * Please avoid trying to upgrade To Aru characters to tier 1-A or above, as this is also highly contradicted by other parts of this work of fiction. Versus Thread Rules * Don't create Spite or Stomp threads. * Please state valid reasons for why a battle should go a certain way, when posting in a versus thread. * It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death), whether the combatants have preparation time, are bloodlusted or in character and which version of the characters are used. * In "reality versus fiction" threads there are three possible setups: 1) People fighting with their ideas. 2) People destroying images and texts. 3) The real world and fiction are regarded on equal terms. Only the third variant makes sense in a fighting context, and as such, the first two options are not allowed. Important Information We changed the character tiering system after a long discussion among all the regular users in this wiki, due to that the old version did not make any logical sense. It is not acceptable for new users to come here just to demand that we change it back. We are not going to do so, and they will have to accept and attempt to understand our current system. Here are some of the pages to read in order to do so: Character Tiering, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Omniverse, Omnipotence, Dimension, Multiverse. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated. If a specific important feat for a notable franchise needs to be calculated to properly scale one, or preferably several, characters, you can ask about it here. Thank you for your cooperation, and your help to improve this wiki. Category:Browse Category:Main Page